Don't Look Down
by Zamirax
Summary: Don’t look down, he said to himself. You’re almost there, just don’t look down. When Shiki finally made it to the top, his legs buckled under him. He fell to his knees. One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Don't Look Down **

"Hey Shiki, Ichijou, I'll race you to the top," Rima challenged the two boys, clinging to the rocks for dear life. Shiki looked down at the rocks beneath him. If he took her challenge and missed just one rock on his way to the top, he could slip and fall and there would be no guarantee that his rope would save him, but Shiki couldn't let her see how scared he really was.

Shiki looked over at his partner who grinned back at him. Ichijou was daring Shiki to take her on and beat her to the top. They both looked back at Rima and said in unison "You're on."

Rima grinned at the two of them, and waited until they caught up to her. After Ichijou said "three," Rima took off up the cliff. Shiki was keeping up fairly well considering he was afraid at the start and he only came because Rima left him no other choice.

They climbed and climbed; when the sun began to rise they climbed ever more. No matter how fast the boys climbed, Rima was ahead of them. She couldn't help but smile down at Shiki who was only a few feet below her.

When Shiki stared into Rima's bright eyes, he almost forgot that he was still climbing and that he was even racing her. When Ichijou nudged him, Shiki began to climb again.

Shiki's foot slipped on a rock and he was staring down at the earth below him. Shiki grabbed hold of whatever rocks he could find that would hold his weight, and continued to climb.

_**Don't look down,**_ he said to himself. _**You're almost there, just don't look down.**_ When Shiki finally made it to the top, his legs buckled under him. He fell to his knees.

Rima smiled at the two boys panting on the ground. "It's about time. I thought you'd never make it, and I'd have to walk back down all by myself."

Shiki didn't say anything. He was too worn out to talk.

Later that day, Shiki sat on the edge of the cliff and watched the sun rise. It was one of the most beautiful things he had seen on this trip. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked Rima taking in the sight, and sitting down next to him, on the cliff side.

"Yes, but I have seen something more beautiful than a sunrise," said Shiki, still looking at the sun.

Rima frowned, "What is it?"

Shiki turned to look at her for the first time that day. His heart skipped a beat and he lost his train of thought. His gaze locked on her lips, he began to lean down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, he mumbled in apology.

Rima smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't be," she said, bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him again. When they broke apart for air, he whispered in her ear, "Don't look down." And they stared out at sun as it floated up into the beautiful blue sky. Rima leaned against Shiki and sighed happily.

"Um you guys, are we going to go back yet?" asked Ichijou slowly making his way over to them, doing his best not to look down.

Shiki and Rima looked at each other for a moment. "Next time we can come here alone," whispered Shiki in Rima's ear. Rima smiled up at Shiki. Then Shiki and Rima both turned to Ichijou.

"Okay so how do we get down?" asked Ichijou when he realized their attention was now on him.

"You can't Ichijou, if you try climbing down, then you'll fall and there is no other way down. You're trapped up here," Shiki smirked at him, Ichijou's face fell and he looked down the cliff-side. "Yep that's right that's the only way up and down," Shiki said watching Ichijou's face change from all too cheerful, to all too terrified.

"Shiki, stop scaring him," Rima said, hitting Shiki's arm.

"Ouch, okay, okay, I'll tell him," said Shiki running a hand through his hair. "There is a path not too far from here; it leads down hill, and passes through the forest. We'd get home by night fall if we started now."

"If you could just walk up a hill then why do you climb?" Ichijou asked Rima confused.

"Because the view is worth the climb," said Rima with a bright smile. "Where's the fun in walking?" She shrugged.

"Come on, I'll race you guys down hill." Rima started running before they even got to their feet.

"Hey now that's not fair," shouted Shiki standing up and chasing her. "Oh yeah, you should have seen your own face, it was priceless." Shiki smiled at Ichijou.

"Yeah sure," said Ichijou. "I knew the whole time that there was an easier way down. I was just playing a long, making it interesting, you know."

"Yeah okay whatever you say. But I still wish I had a camera. Hey Rima next time lets bring a camera."

Rima laughed. "Sorry Shiki but that's not going to work again, he knows the way down," said Rima smiling up at him. "Come on," she looped her arm through his and skipped along side him.

Ichijou was still running. "Weren't we racing?" Shiki asked, watching Ichijou run ahead of them.

Rima smiled, "Let him win, I'm fine right where I am," she said slowing her pass some, so Shiki had to slow his as well. "I love you," she whispered looking deep into his dark brown eyes. "I have always loved you," she smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"You're the only one who could ever save me," he whispered in her ear softly. "And being in your arms I won't ever look down."

She stared up at him her eyes full of the love she had only for him. He bent and kissed her one more time.

"Um are you guys coming or not?" shouted Ichijou.

"Darn it," Shiki murmured under his breath. "That's the second time." Shiki turned to Ichijou who was pretending that he didn't see anything, but it was clearly all over his face that he had seen the whole thing. "I'm going to get him one of these days," Shiki said shaking his head.

"Well are you coming or not?" Ichijou shouted.

"Come on," Rima sighed. "Let's get back. The news cast said that it was going to rain today."

Shiki looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight; he turned back to Rima, who had already begun to run. He ran after her, and when she looked back to see him chasing her, she laughed.


End file.
